50 Shades: The Lost Chapters
by hannah-oh
Summary: What happened in the two years before the Epilogue...
1. Chapter 1

**_**  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Bliss  
**Date:** September 30, 2011 09:57  
**To:**Christian Grey

Last night was amazing.

Did I tell you how much I love you, Mr. Grey?

x

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

**_**  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Bliss Out?  
**Date:** September 30, 2011 10:04  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

_Idiom_  
**bliss out,** _Slang._  
_a. _to experience bliss or euphoria;  
_b._to cause to become blissful or euphoric;

Feeling frisky already, Mrs. Grey? ;-)

I never get tired of hearing it. I love you.

Christian Grey  
Blissed Out CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**_**  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Ditto!  
**Date:** September 30, 2011 10:06  
**To:**Christian Grey

I wish you didn't have to deal with the world of M&A so we can _play_all the time. Hehe.

x

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

**_**  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I'm Game!  
**Date:** September 30, 2011 10:11  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

All you have to do is say when and Taylor will be there to pick you up. Be careful what you wish for, Mrs. Grey.

Christian Grey  
Excited CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh crap! I hate it when he calls my bluff. Quickly I type the wittiest response I could think of...

**_**  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Prince Charming.  
**Date:** September 30, 2011 10:14  
**To:**Christian Grey

My wish already came true. I found my Prince.

xxx

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

**_**  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Cinderella  
**Date:** September 30, 2011 10:23  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

We have all weekend my love. Back to the world of M&A. Laters, baby.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

God, I love this man. Okay, back to the world of manuscripts I go.

I was completely enthralled by what I was reading when I heard a knock at the door and jumped.

"Sorry!" Hannah gushed. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Don't worry about it. I've just been jumpy lately."

Her face tightened. "I can imagine why..." She whispered, trailing the end of her sentence.

"But I'm back and better than ever!" I smile at her reassuringly.

She relaxes and beams back. "You look it, Ana! Well, I just wanted to tell you that you have a package." And pulls a twill basket out from behind her back and carefully places it on my desk.

"Thank you, Hannah."

"If there isn't anything you need, I'm going to go grab a bite."

"Of course! Have a nice lunch." And she skips out of my office. I look at the clock on my computer screen and realize that it's already past noon. My stomach grumbles as if on cue. Carefully I peel open the red & white cloth that was covering the contents to find three separate glass containers. I take them out one by one and can't help but grin from ear to ear. _Oh, Fifty! _He remembered our conversation from yesterday when I was mentioned the cravings I was starting to have. I click on the email icon on my computer.

**_**  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** You cooked?  
**Date:** September 30, 2011 12:27  
**To:**Christian Grey

Mac & Cheese  
Chicken Fingers  
Chocolate Mousse

The perfect meal! You're amazing.

xxxxx

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

**_**  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** I ordered.  
**Date:** September 30, 2011 12:29  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Jones did all the hard work in the kitchen. I can make you some Mac & Cheese this weekend though. I'll ask her to make some extra chocolate mousse and leave it in the fridge for us. Mmmmm...I am thinking of a very specific way to eat it though. ;-)

I hope you and Blip have a wonderful lunch.

Christian Grey  
Hungry (but not for food) CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh, my! Chocolate mousse off _me_? My inner goddess is doing somersaults across the gymnasium floor and I feel my insides tensing up. Maybe he'll use his silver tie again? Like he did with the ice cream at Kate's place. Just thinking about it is getting me excited. How did I ever live without him? _Sigh!_I guess this is what complete and utter happiness feels like. I can't help but think of Kate. Both of us. Finding our happily-ever-after's with brothers. The thought of it makes me sigh again.

I climb into the black SUV and am greeted by the smile I think about every minute of the day. "Hi, you." I say as I slide in closer to my husband and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hi, yourself my love." Christian splays his hand across my stomach and in an higher octave "And Hi, to you too!" I can't help but giggle at his interaction with Blip.

"I love that sound." He says as he nuzzles my neck.

"And I love hearing you talk to Blip!" He smiles his carefree smile at me.

"So what would you like to do, Mrs. Grey? We have all weekend."

"Well...I know I want dessert at some point." I smile mischievously.

"Your wish is my command." His gaze is steady and he smirks.

"Oh! I do want to buy Kate & Elliott an engagement present."

"Why? They didn't get us one."

"That's not what gifts are about, Christian. And besides, it's not like we don't have the money to spare." He smirks at me. "What?" What are you smirking at?"

"You said 'it's not like _we_ don't have money to spare.' Finally getting use to the fact that what's mine is yours, Mrs. Grey?"

I can't help but to roll my eyes. "I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to all that money, but I have to admit it has it's perks."

"Rolling your eyes I see..."

"Chocolate mousse _AND_ a spanking...?" I say hopefully looking up at him through my lashes.

"Oh, Ana! My sweet, salacious Ana." He laughs and pulls me into an embrace. I could stay in his arms forever.

"God, Ana! Easy..." Christian grunts. He is lying face down on bed and I'm sitting on his buttox, kneading my fists into his back.

"Just hold still, Christian. Maybe it's because you keep squirming."

"Maybe you're just not very good at this." He groans, the sound muffled by the mattress.

"This is suppose to feel good!" I defend.

"Says who?"

"Everyone!" In one swift motion he flips over to his back and holds my hands steady so that I do not turn with him. He looks at me in amusement.

"Who are these, _Everyone!_ you're referring to?"

"People." I pout.

"And these people, you have massaged them before?"

"Maybe."

"Well...I guess I have to track them all down and get Taylor to do what he does best. I can't have people walking around gloating about how my wife has given them the world's best massage. Come out. Out with it. I'll need a list."

"Oh. Well there are just too many to name." I stifle my giggle. I love Christian even more when he's being so playful.

"In that case, I guess I'm going to have to torture it out of you." His eyes gleaming as he says the last few words. _Oh, my. Yes!_

"I'll go get your jeans!" I jump off the bed and head into walk-in closet hearing him chuckling outside. I get back to the bedroom and throw his jeans to him. "Get naked, Grey."

"I believe that's my line, Anastasia." His voice is lower and he eyes me seriously and passionately. "You know what do to." He strips out of his pajama bottoms and pulls the faded jeans on, leaving the top button undone.

"Yes." I say as my inner goddess runs around the meadow, doing cartwheel after cartwheel after cartwheel.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl." He stands in front of me and holds my chin to look up at him. "I won't ask you again, Ana." Quickly I remove the straps of my silk nightdress and let gravity take it's course as the material pools at my feet.  
I am standing in front of him with just a pair of black laced panties. "Perfection." He growls and holds out his hand for me to take. I do so eagerly and follow him up the stairs to the Red Room of Pain.

"Is this what you want, Anastasia?" I nod bashfully. He takes the key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. I can't help but to look around-no canes, no whips, more floggers. I realize how much the room has changed since the first time I've been in it. How much _he's_ changed. How much _we've_ changed.

Still holding my hand, he leads me towards the bed and lifts me onto it. He walks away and heads towards his magic chest of toys. My insides can't help but to pulse with anticipation-I try to look what he has in store for me this time, but he keeps it hidden behind his back as he walks back to the bed. He puts it down the mystery gift on the floor and climbs one knee at a time into the bed, like a lion stalking his prey. _This is so hot!_

He grabs a hold of my waist and hoists me further up the bed. He nuzzles my neck and pushes the rest of my body onto the mattress. "Lift your hands above your head." I do as I'm told.

"Good girl." He rewards me with a kiss to my left nipple and moves towards my left shoulder, my left arm and stops at my left wrist. From his back pocket his pulls out two silk scarves and he ties my left wrist to the upper left post of the bed. When he is done, he repeats the same routine on the right side. I am already so wet for him.

He kisses me ravishly and my legs start to wrap around his waist. "Oh no, Ana. Not so fast." He smirks at me and climbs off, leaving me breathless and wanting to taste him again. He heads towards the end of the bed and grabs the mystery gifts off the floor. He takes my left foot and shackles it to one side of a leather cuff. He bends down and trails kisses from my ankle to my knee to my thigh. He stops and in one swift motion attaches the other side of the cuff to the bottom left post of the bed.  
_  
I see where this is going..._"You know what I want to do now, don't you?" I nod. How can he always read my mind?  
He repeats the same procedure with my right leg and I am lying on the red satin sheets completely spread eagle. Again, he climbs up the bed, but this time, licking his way from my right knee to just below the cervix. I moan.

He takes a pair of scissors from his back pocket and groans. "We won't be needing these anymore." And gently cuts two slits in my panties, causing the front of them to open into a flap like a diaper. He kisses me right above my pubic bone, up my stomach, across my sternum and pecks away at my neck. I moan again and my hips involuntarily bucks forward.

"So tell me Ana, were there a lot of these massage recipients?"

I shake my head "No, Sir." I whisper.

"I see. So only me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You know what to say to make me happy, Anastasia. And for that you will be rewarded." _Yes, Fifty!_ He reaches behind him and fiddles with something. Then, I hear the glorious sound of vibration. _This is going to be fun!_


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT! It's my first attempt at a fanfiction, ever, so really appreciate the feedback! Truly, you guys are amazing! xx!

3

* * *

"Morning, beautiful" My eyes blink open and am greeted by the glorious view of my husband looking into my eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." I smile and stretch my arms out. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mrs. Grey? I can watch you forever." He leans in and brushes a soft kiss on my lips. I inch my neck up lingering for a longer one. He smirks at me and shuffles under the covers until his hands reach me...there. "Already, Ana? Geez! You just woke up!"

"What can I say?" I smile innocently. "My husband is extremely desirable." He groans and kisses me with more force whilst shifting his position so that he is straddling me. _Ah, what a wonderful way to start a Saturday morning!_

I walk to the kitchen and take a seat beside Christian at the breakfast bar. "Ready to go?" I ask looking up at him.

"I would rather stay at home and lie in bed with you, but if you insist on going out, yes, I am ready."

"We'll go for an hour. I'm sure it won't take us that long to find something for Kate and Elliott and then we can come straight home."

"I will go anywhere with you, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." I step up on my toes and inch up to give him a peck on his cheek. He slides off the stool, grabs my hand and leads me to the elevator.

"Can I drive today?"

"No." Christian says as he presses the down button not even looking at me.

"Please?" I plea. "I have this beautiful birthday gift in the garage and I've driven it less than a handful of times. How am I ever going to enjoy it when you won't even let me in it?"

Christian's lips are pressed together forming a line. "Ana, remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, I remember. But Jack's not around anymore." I cringe at the mention of his name. "Please, Christian? Please?"

"Fine. But I am allowed to make you pull over and take the wheel at any time, ok?"

"OK!" I exclaim. I am uber excited to get behind the wheel of my R8. I can't believe how little I'm actually allowed to drive it. With Taylor and Sawyer chauffeuring us around, and Christian driving all the times in between, I am utterly deprived all my driving privileges. Maybe I should remind Christian of how well I handled the car chase. My mind automatically darts to the love we made in the car post chase. My insides are suddenly clenched very tightly. _Mmm..._

"See! That wasn't so painful." I state as we walk hand in hand back to the car. "I can't wait to give it to them! I hope they like it!" Eyeing the beautifully wrapped swarovski champagne flutes Christian is carrying in his other hand.

"I'm sure they'll love it. We can throw in a bottle of Bollinger if you want." He shrugs.

"I think that's a lovely idea!" I tighten my grip on his hand.

"Unless you have something else in mind, I'd like to go home and cuddle on the couch with you."

"_Just _cuddle?" I smirk.

Christian laughs. "What have I turned you into, Mrs. Grey?"

"A sex fiend." I blush.

"My sex fiend." Christian states.

"Yes, yours." I stop him in his steps and pull him closer so I can kiss him. "Let's go home now. I am suddenly very eager to get back." I fish out the keys from my purse and press the unlock button. Christian pauses in front of the driver side, but silently giving in, he walks over to the passenger side. My subconscious glances up from her horn rimmed glasses nodding with approval.

I start the engine and hop onto the I-5 towards Escala. I look over at Christian and he's looking out the passenger window. I turn my head back towards the road and wonder what he's thinking. I look over at him and again turn my head back towards the road. What _is_ he thinking about? Is he thinking about work? Me? Blip? Mrs. Robinson? _Ugh!_I shudder at the thought of her. I haven't heard anything about her since Christian told me about his plans to take over Lincoln Timber. I wonder what's happening with that. Maybe that's what he's thinking about. Maybe I should ask...

"Keep your eyes on the road, Ana."

"I am!" I proclaim.

"Oh really? And how are you doing that when you keep on peering over at me?" He says sarcastically.

"How did you see me looking at you when you're staring out the window?"

"Didn't until just now." He chuckles.

"Christian!" Smacking him on his arm. I love his playful side.

"Road, Mrs. Grey." My eyes dart towards the road again and I'm secretly thanking him because I almost missed the exit. I speed up quickly and weave through traffic making it to the exit. _Phew!_ I turn off 6th Avenue and head home. We're stopped at the intersection of 6th and Pike and peer over at Christian again. _God, I love him._

***BANG***

I'm thrown from my seat and my heart jumps out of my chest. _What?_I swear I had my foot planted on the break...I frantically look out the window to see what or who I've hit. Nothing. I look at Christian who has thrown himself over me.

***BANG***

_OMG! _I now realize that we are being hit from behind. I then hear a loud screech and a dark green truck speeds past us. I see Christian's eyes dart towards the vehicle, but quickly looks back at me. "Are you ok, baby?" He stares at me overwhelmed with concern.

"Huh? Yeah?" I'm still trying to compose myself and figure out what just happened.

"Anastasia!" Christian puts his hands on my shoulders and gives me a gentle shake. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"I'm not sure." He picks up his phone and dials a number? "What the fuck was that? Ok. Stay close. Don't let them get away."

"Taylor?"

"Yes, baby. Don't worry about of that." I stare at him and notice that his head is bleeding.

"Christian! Your head! You're bleeding!"

He touches his forehead with one of his hands and looks down at the blood on his hands. "Don't worry about me, baby. It's just a bit of blood." He says still looking at me. I reach out my hand to touch him, but all of a sudden my eyes don't seem to be focusing very well. I start to get very dizzy and my eyelids grow heavy. "Ana? Ana? Anastasia?..." Very heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

You are all AMAZING! Thanks so much for all the support and feedback! xx

* * *

I stir awake to the voice of Christian's voice. "Baby?" His hand is gripped firmly on mine and I try to squeeze his back. "Someone get a doctor! She's waking up!" He says with urgency.

I am able to open my eyes a bit more to finally get a good look at him. He is sitting in a chair beside my bed, his head is bandaged and he's not in his usual attire, but wearing a hospital gown. I recall the crash and wince. "Are you ok, baby? How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, Christian. How are _you _feeling? Your head..."

"My head's fine."

"BLIP!" I exclaim.

"Blip's safe and sound in your tummy. The doctors checked the vitals when we got to the hospital and thankfully there are no signs of stress or trauma."

I exhale.

"I am more worried about you, Ana. You passed out on me in the car so I called the ambulance right away." His eyes are full of anguish and pain.

"I'm ok, baby. I promise. I'm just glad you and Blip are safe." Squeezing his hand reassuringly. He exhales and seems to relax a bit.

The doctor comes in to check in on me and tells us that he wants me to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to ensure everything is alright before they discharge me. I look at Christian as the doctor leaves.

"You sure do have a thing for hospitals, Ana." He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

I can't help but to stifle a giggle. "It would appear so, wouldn't it?" He's taking this better than I had thought he would've. _Thank God! _Angry Christian is impossible to deal with, especially in these circumstances. "Did Taylor..." My voice trails off.

"No." His voice is serious again. _Shit. _"The bloody truck jumped back onto the highway and they lost her. Fuck!"

"Her?"

"Apparently. Taylor said that it appeared to be a blonde woman under a hooded sweater. Whether it was a wig or not, we're not sure of. The truck was also reported stolen a few weeks ago so they aren't able to trace it to anyone. Yet."

His look scares me. Blonde woman? "Mrs. Rob..." I stop talking.

"I have my thoughts as well, Ana. Nothing for you to worry about. You just need to get some rest and get better. And stop biting your lip." I release my lower lip from my teeth.

"I don't want you worrying all by yourself. This isn't what a marriage is, Christian."

"I know, Ana." He holds my gaze. "When we got married I promised to protect you, but all I seem to have brought you is pain." It's almost a whisper and the way he looks breaks my heart.

"Not all pain is bad, my love." I try to lighten the mood. A smirk wipes across his face. _Yes, success! _"Does your mom know yet?"

"I left her a message, but haven't spoken to her yet. She is not going to be impressed that you are back in the hospital."

"Damn straight, Christian." We hear Grace's voice before she appears in the room. She heads straight to us and looks me up and down. She puts her hand gently on top of the one Christian's holding. "How are you my dear? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm ok. Just a bit shaken up. I'm fine."

She looks over to Christian and sees the bandage on his head. "Darling, are you ok? What did they say about your head?"

"Just a few stitches. No biggie." Grace frowns.

"Stitches?" I gasp. "You didn't say anything about stitches!"

"It's like sewing clothes. Nothing to it."

"And you know anything about sewing clothes?" I ask in amusement. Grace can't help but laugh.

"She does make a good point, son."

"...or so I've been told." Christian says lightly. Wow. He really has learned to relax a bit more under stress. What's happened to him? Or maybe the question is, what drugs have they given him? I wonder if I can get the doctors to prescribe me some to keep on the side for his bad days.

Grace walks over to study our charts and nods as she scans the papers. "Ok, good. Vitals are all good, but I agree - stay here for a couple more days until they are a hundred percent sure you are safe to go home. Well, since I've seen that you are both ok, I will head home and tell the rest of the family not to visit until tomorrow. You need your rest." She stares at Christian. "Both of you, need your rest. No blackberry until tomorrow morning."

"Ok, Mom. I got it." He stands up and gives her a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"You're silly for thanking me." She gives him a quick peck on his cheek and blows me a kiss. "Glad you are both safe and sound." She walks out and Christian comes back to sit on the chair beside me. He takes my hand and stares at our intertwined fingers, but doesn't say a word.

"What is going on in that head of yours, Mr. Grey?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Grey." He looks up giving me a tight smile.

"That's not fair." I pout. "I am always very honest with my feelings."

"Always?" He raises one eyebrow and I see the corner of his lips curve into a smile.

"Usually."

"Usually?"

"Ok, fine. Sometimes. But I've been getting better."

"Yes you have, my love." He smiles. _There it is._

"So?" I look into his eyes. "Spill it, Grey."

"I'm just realizing that you are not safe with me." He sighs. "From day one, I made a promise to protect you. Before the vows. Before the love. Before us. But it seems that the more in love with you I become, the more in danger you get. I can't help but think that I am the one causing you all this danger. I know that I wouldn't be able to live without you, but what if you're better off living without me?"

_Oh, my poor Fifty! _"There would be no me without you, Christian. I can't imagine myself without you. I don't _want _to imagine myself with you. When Charlie Tango didn't get to Portland and you went missing, it felt like someone ripped my heart out for those few hours. If you never came back, I would have rathered someone do that." My eyes start to water and when I blinked a few tears trickle down my cheeks. I throw my arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Please never think that my life would be better without you. Ever! As much as I am yours, you are also mine. And now we have Blip. And I want Blip Two, Blip Three, Blip Four..."

"Whoa, baby. Two? Three? Four? One at a time, remember?" He pulls back from my embrace and searches my face for my reaction. Well, at least he's not thinking nonsense anymore.

"What? I don't want Blip to be an only child. It's lonely. And besides, we have this big gigantic house with all this room that they'll have so much space to run around." He gently caresses my face, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"We will have as many kids as you want, Mrs. Grey. A whole soccer team, if that's what will make you happy."

"You make me happy." I kiss the hand that is still caressing my cheek. "It would make me happier if you got some rest and go to bed. I know you worry about me, but I worry about you too." He doesn't budge. "Please, Christian?"

"As you wish." He gets up from the chair and starts walking towards the end of the bed. _Hey! Not even a goodnight kiss? _Instead of turning left towards the door, he makes a right, grabs the curtain separating the other side of the room to reveal an empty bed. "This is where I'm supposed to be sleeping tonight."

"We're sleeping in the same room?" I can't contain my excitement.

"You don't think I would let some stranger sleep beside you when I'm in the same building, do you?" _Control freak is back! My control freak._

"I guess not." I pause. "Wait. What do you mean by you're _suppose_d to be sleeping there?"

"I'm thinking I can climb into your bed and hold you while we sleep. What do you think?"

"I think that's an amazing idea, Mr. Grey." I hold open the sheet and gesture him climb in as I have done before. He saunters over, climbs in and puts his arms around my waist. We are soon whisked into our dreams and the stressors of the day just don't seem to matter anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kate: Ana? Are you there?**

**Ana: YES! Hi!**

**Kate: ARE YOU GUYS OK?**

**Ana: We're fine. **

**Kate: WHAT HAPPENED? All I heard from Elliott is that you and Christian got ****into a car accident, but Grace won't let us come visit.**

**Ana: She wanted us to rest yesterday. You can come anytime today!**

**Kate: You still haven't told me what happened...**

**Ana: I don't even know. **

**Kate: What do you mean you don't know?**

**Ana: Will tell you live when I see you.**

**Kate: ANA!**

**Ana: Promise!**

**Kate: K. Elliott has some work to do, but we'll swing by after lunch, ok?**

**Ana: Sounds splendid. Can't wait to see you! :)**

**Kate: Same! Love you. Laters. 3**

**Ana: Love you, too. Laters. x**

I close the top of my Macbook down and look over at Christian who is sitting on the edge of the other bed working away on his laptop. The bandage on his head was changed this morning into a smaller piece of gauze just above his right eyebrow. His hair is messy as if we just had sex. My insides start to warm and my inner goddess is jumping up and down pleading like a kid who wants candy.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey?" I jump, startled by Christian's voice.

"Nothing. Just looking."

"At?" He looks up from his laptop and closes it. He makes his way towards my bed.

"You." He reaches me and kisses my hair. "Why are you working on a Sunday?"

"Why not? Do you have other plans for me?" He asks innocently as the corner of his lips start to curve into a smile.

"I don't think I'm allowed to do these other plans right now."

"And why not? I will not allow anyone to stop my wife from doing what or whom she wants." He stares into my eyes. My insides are yearning for his touch.

"Christian! We're at a hospital."

"So? Why do you think we have private room if we can't fuck in it?"

I giggle. "You're so naughty, Mr. Grey."

"You have no idea, Mrs. Grey." Slowly he traces his finger along my neck and down my collar bone.

"I think I have _some_idea." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, but you still have so much more to learn, baby."

"More?" My voice squeaks.

"Oh yes, Ana. Much more." His finger trails back to my neck and down my shoulder.

***AHEM***

We both jump at our sudden interruption and look at the door. Taylor is standing there with a basket in his hand. "Taylor!" I exclaim, happy to see that he is safe and sound.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey." Christian nods at him. I hate that he's so cold towards Taylor sometimes. "Gail thought you may be hungry so she asked me to bring some food over." He looks down at the basket he is carrying.

"That's so thoughtful of her! And she is right, I'm starving!" He walks over to the bed and places the basket on the table that is at the foot of my bed. I climb to the edge of the bed and start pulling out the contents from the basket. Christian is still quiet.

"Again, I am sorry about letting the accident happen."

"You should be." Christian says coldly. I glare at him, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Don't be silly, Taylor. Like you said, it was an accident. You didn't intend on it happening either. And besides it was partially my fault for driving so fast on the highway. Or else you would've caught up to us. We're fine and don't blame you at all. Do we, Christian?" I stare at my husband, hoping he will give a satisfactory answer.

"No. We don't." He finally says and I am relieved at his answer.

"See! Don't be so hard on yourself, Taylor."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey." And Taylor's shoulders slump back a bit and I can sense he's a bit more relaxed. Poor guy. Working for Christian must be so difficult.

"So did we find out anymore information about what happened?" Christian inquires.

"Welch is still looking into it, but nothing new since yesterday."

"Christian, maybe it was really just an accident. Maybe they were scared and drove off because they didn't want to deal with the repercussions." I say hopefully.

"Not likely, Mrs. Grey." Taylor spoke up. "It seemed too calculated. They knew where you were going. They knew that we weren't close. They hit you twice before jumping onto the highway. And they seemed to know their escape route very well."

"Oh." My face falls. Who would want to hurt us though? Jack Hyde's not longer an issue. Could it be Mrs. Robinson? Or Mr. Lincoln? My head starts to hurt again and I slowly rub my temples with my thumb and middle finger.

"You ok, baby?" Christian leans to me and kisses my hair.

"I'm fine." I smile. "Just hungry."

"Good. Then let's eat." He looks over at Taylor. "That will be all. Thank you Taylor."

"And please thank Mrs. Jones for us as well!" I chime in.

"Will do, Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey." And with that Taylor leaves the room.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so curt with him." I saw softly to Christian.

"I know, but I can't help it that he let you get in danger." He starts shaking his head. "If anything would've happened to you..."

"But nothing did! I'm fine. In one piece. So please give him a break. It's not like he wanted this to happen either, Christian. He looks so miserable. Just promise you'll end it here. No more grumpy pants, ok?" He laughs.

"Grumpy pants? Well I don't believe I've ever heard that before, Mrs. Grey. New phrase in the SIP Editor's encyclopedia?" He says sarcastically.

"I thought you said the sarcasm was the lowest form of wit, Mr. Grey?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Another eye roll, Mrs. Grey?"

"What are you going to do about it, Grey?" I challenge.

"Oh, you'll see. Later though. Right now, you need to eat." I'm already looking forward to later.

* * *

"I swear your life is like a movie, Steele." Kate exclaims as she plops down on my bed.

"It has been an interesting half year, hasn't it?" I laugh.

"Interesting would be mundane compared to you." She laughs back. "I'm just glad you're safe, Ana. Elliott scared the hell out of me when he told me that you were in the hospital. Again!"

"Ha. Who would've thought that moving to Seattle would change my life so drastically. Our lives." I take her hand in mine.

Kate sighs. "I know. I can't believe that we're actually going to be sisters!" She giggles and squeezes my hand back.

"Oh no! Your gift!" I gasp.

"What are you talking about?" She looks at me perplexed.

"We were at the mall yesterday to get you and Elliott an engagement present."

"Oh, Ana. You mean all this could've been avoided if you weren't getting us a gift."

"This couldn't have been avoided either way, Kate." I assure her. "If this crazy person didn't get us this time, it would've been another. Trust me."

"I guess. But I still feel that this is partially my fault."

"Don't you even go there. I've had a hard enough time convincing Christian that this isn't _his_fault. I don't have enough energy to convince you too!" I throw my free hand up in the air and Kate laughs.

"So then what'd you get us?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise. But I hope it's still in tact." I recall the sales person wrapping it rather carefully, I just hope the impact of the crash didn't damage them. I change the subject. "Have you started wedding planning yet?"

"Elliott and I started looking at venues, but Grace is adamant that we have the ceremony in their backyard."

"I think that's a wonderful idea! It will be a Grey tradition!" Kate giggles. "And maybe for Mia and Ethan...? How _are_Mia and Ethan?" I ask.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Their relationship is like a roller coaster! One minute they're crazy in love, the next minute they're fighting to the death. It's like..."

"Christian and I." I can't help but laugh freely. Kate joins me.

"Exactly! So I guess in the end it works."

"And what is so funny?" Elliott grins as he and Christian enter the room.

"Nothing." I say nonchalantly, looking at Kate so she knows that I don't want her repeating what I just said.

"Nothing." She agrees. Elliott and Christian have walked on opposites of the bed, each reaching their significant other. Elliott places his arm around Kate's shoulder and pulls her close. Christian kisses me on the forehead. I grin at the sight around me. Christian and Elliott poking fun at each other. Kate is utterly smitten with her new fiance. And I am head over heels in love with my husband. And our secret Little Blip. This is my life, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon is exhausting. After Kate and Elliott leave, Grace and Carrick come in to check on us. Followed by Mia and Ethan who stop by just before dinner looking completely in smitten with each other. I noticed that they were always finding a reason to touch or be near each other. Christian looked uncomfortable while I thought they were adorable. I also think my husband is adorable for being such an overprotective older brother.

Our night didn't end there though. After dinner, I called Ray quickly to let him know what had happened. I downplayed it so that he wouldn't worry. Then, I spent a good twenty minutes trying to convince my mom not to get on a plane to fly to Seattle to be with me. Thankfully I won that battle and she reluctantly agreed that it would make more sense to just come for Thanksgiving. _Thank God._

I plop down on the bed and close my eyes. "You ok, baby?" Christian's voice interrupts my thoughts. He has resumed his spot from this morning on the other bed, on his laptop. I look over at him.

"Yes, I'm ok. Just tired. It's been a long day."

"Constant visitors will do that to a person. Why do you think I've chosen to be under the radar most times."

"I thought it was because you had so many secrets, Mr. Grey." I grin mischievously.

"You, Mrs. Grey, are my best kept secret." He closes his laptop, gets up and walks towards me not breaking eye contact. "My secret sex fiend." I sigh as I take in his scent. Even in a hospital gown he looks delicious.

"I want you, Christian." I whisper.

"And I you, Anastasia." His voice is husky and his eyes are dark, gray and sexy. He takes his blackberry off the bedside table and makes a call. "Mrs. Grey and I don't want to be disturbed tonight. Yes. That's fine. Send Sawyer, you should rest. You too." He puts his phone back on the table and walks over to the door to close it shut.

"Here?" I ask bashfully.

"Don't get all innocent on me now, Ana. You've been provoking me all day." He strips off the thin piece of cloth, throws it on the other bed and starts walking towards me with just his boxer briefs. My inner goddess is doing somersaults off the hospital bed. My groin starts to quiver. "Unless you're trying to tell me that you don't want it." My eyes widen and I pout. "That's what I thought." He says slyly.

I sit up on the bed anticipating his touch. "Let's get this off, shall we?" He inches in closer tugs at my gown. I nod in agreeance. He gently pulls it over my head and I am once again naked in front of my husband. "You are so beautiful, Anastasia." He groans and wraps my ponytail around his wrist and tugs gently tilting my neck back. Then, he kisses me chastely on the lips. His hands start to wander around my body and my sex starts to throb. I want him. _I need him._

Christian climbs up on the bed and soon he is on top of me. He takes the bedsheet and covers us in a tent like manner. "In the rare case that someone walks in." He winks. _My Fifty, winking! _I smile at him, but not being able to contain myself much longer, reach my hands around his neck and pull him into a long and passionate kiss. My tongue is dancing with his and my hands are fisting his hair. "What do you want, Ana?" He covers my neck with soft kisses.

"You, Christian. Always, you." I moan as my hands wander around him. I can't believe that a mere few months ago I wasn't able to touch this glorious body. I moan again as I feel him pressed against my sex. Magnificent, engorged, him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the love and support! Apologies on the short chapter. Promise the next one will be longer! ;) xx

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Double Standards  
**Date:** October 5, 2011 10:46  
**To:**Christian Grey

Why are you allowed to go back to work and I have to stay at home?

It's already boring here without you.

Mrs. G x

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Housewife  
**Date:** October 5, 2011 10:55  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs. G  
The doctor wants to make sure you get enough rest after the accident. I would love to be at home with you as well, but I stayed home the past two days, I need to make some money to feed you and Blip.  
And besides, I love the idea of you waiting at home for me. It means that you are staying out of trouble.  
Mr. G x

Christian Grey  
Regrettably MIA CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** 20th Century  
**Date:** October 5, 2011 11:01  
**To:**Christian Grey

Listen to Jane: _I hate to hear you talk about all women as if they were fine ladies instead of rational creatures. None of us want to be in calm waters all our lives._

I'm tougher than I look, Christian. The champagne flutes even survived the crash!

I think we have enough money for three generations even if you stop working this second. I only need you to feed me in other ways. ;)

Mrs. G x

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Doctor's Orders  
**Date:** October 5, 2011 11:23  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Although Ms. Austen does have a point, I am merely following Dr. Greene's advice. If she said you rest, then you rest. End of discussion.

What are you hungry for, Mrs. Grey?

Christian Grey  
Intrigued CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Money Talks  
**Date:** October 5, 2011 11:27  
**To:**Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

You probably bribed Dr. Greene into that diagnosis. But I will not put up a fight, there is no point arguing with you as you are sometimes SO DIFFICULT!

Your wife

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** POUTY  
**Date:** October 5, 2011 11:52  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

My loving wife,  
Since you are clearly in the midst of a temper tantrum, I will ignore the shouty capitals. Although I must say they made my palm twitch. I will be home and with you soon.  
You still haven't told me what you're hungry for.  
Your loving and horny husband x

Christian Grey  
Distracted & Twitchy CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Famished  
**Date:** October 5, 2011 12:01  
**To:**Christian Grey

For you, my love. Always.

Mrs. G xxx

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** IMU  
**Date:** October 10, 2011 8:57  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

You just walked into your office and I miss you already.  
Have a great day at work, baby.

Christian Grey  
Bewitched & Smitten CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** ILU  
**Date:** October 10, 2011 09:13  
**To:**Christian Grey

Sometimes you are the sweetest, most desirable creature in the world.

I love you, Mr. Grey.

Anastasia Grey  
Equally Bewitched & Smitten Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Dream House  
**Date:** October 18, 2011 11:54  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Hope you're having a great day, baby. Last night was unbelievable. You never cease to surprise me with your antics, Mrs. Grey. ;)  
Don't forget we have a meeting with Elliott and Gia at the new house tonight. We'll go straight after work.  
x

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Better Days  
**Date:** October 18, 2011 12:06  
**To:**Christian Grey

I'm excited to see the house. Not so excited to see Gia.

By the way, I had my first hit of morning sickness today. Running back and forth to the bathroom is not a productive way to spend the morning.

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Much Better Day  
**Date:** October 18, 2011 12:43  
**To:**Christian Grey

Thank you for the: crackers, ginger tea, water, meds, fruits, vitamins, barf bag.

Blip is lucky to have such a thoughtful Father. I am so lucky to have such an amazing husband.

xxx

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** At Your Beck and Call  
**Date:** October 18, 2011 13:04  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

I will do anything to make your life easier, baby. You're carrying our child, what you're doing is amazing.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. & Wife Admirer

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Still Shocked  
**Date:** October 19, 2011 10:17  
**To:**Christian Grey

I don't understand why Gia was so insistent on having lunch with you to discuss plans for the house. I know _EXACTLY _what she wants to "discuss". Probably ways she can get into your pants. Ugh! She better behave or else...

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Green Eyes  
**Date:** October 19, 2011 10:29  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey  
You are adorable even when your eyes are burning with green. How about this? If she even breathes close to me or my pants I will smack her across the head.  
x

Christian Grey  
CEO and Professional Swatter, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** My Hand  
**Date:** October 18, 2011 11:36  
**To:**Christian Grey

Don't even think about it, Grey. Those hands are meant for me and me alone.

Anastasia Grey  
Possessive Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Tonight?  
**Date:** October 18, 2011 12:07  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

I belong to you, Mrs. Grey. My heart, my soul, my limbs.

Christian Grey  
Twitchy Palmed CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Rub A Dub Dub  
**Date:** October 22, 2011 21:03  
**To:**Christian Grey

Come keep me warm. I'm wet, naked and waiting.

Mrs. G x

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Oh What Fun!  
**Date:** October 22, 2011 21:06  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

I am ripping off my clothes as I type this email.

Christian Grey  
CEO & Rubber Duck, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Really?  
**Date:** October 25, 2011 10:06  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey  
Mia just called and informed me that you have agreed to attend her Halloween get-together. I hope you know what you're getting us into. I don't do costumes.  
Your husband

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. NOT Costume Connoisseur

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Grumps.  
**Date:** October 25, 2011 10:10  
**To:**Christian Grey

She's your sister. Be nice.

x

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Brother of The Year  
**Date:** October 25, 2011 10:19  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

I am. Which is why I didn't cancel on the spot. I'll leave that task to you.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Control Freak!  
**Date:** October 25, 2011 10:27  
**To:**Christian Grey

No! I want to go. We'll have fun, Christian. Please?

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Dominant  
**Date:** October 25, 2011 10:42  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey  
If you must use names, I prefer the above. Why do you even want to go? You'll have to hang out with her immature and snooty friends. Like Lily. I'd rather have you all to myself that night.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Please, Sir.  
**Date:** October 25, 2011 10:10  
**To:**Christian Grey

We can spend the whole weekend together, Sir. And we'll just stop by for the party, ok?  
xxx

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Subordination  
**Date:** October 25, 2011 10:06  
**To:**Anastasia Grey

Fine. But your ass is mine this weekend. ;)

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and Professional Ass-Slapper

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** In That Case  
**Date:** October 25, 2011 10:10  
**To:**Christian Grey

It is always your, Mr. Grey. I can't wait!

And by the way, I promised Kate we'll go to her place and hand out candy Halloween night.

Love you, baby. Laters.

xxxxx

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, SIP


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the late post. I've been out of town and trying to do this via iPad. Hehe. Thanks for everyone's patience! Xx

* * *

"My God, Ana. You look absolutely...wow." I spin around in my army green Top Gun costume. It is actually super cute; a collared dress that hits mid thigh with a zipper from the top all the way to the bottom of the dress. There are badges all over and a frill on the bottom. I'm wearing black fishnet thigh high stockings complete with a garter belt, but that's for play time later. I complete the look with a pair of brown knee high Louboutin boots that I found in the wonderful walk-in closet full of clothes and shoes fit for me. For some reason, there are always tags on everything. It's either Christian gets Caroline Acton to keep refilling my closet or...no. No or. That's probably it.

"It's not complete yet." I put on a pair of Ray-Ban aviators and put my arms on my waist. "Now, my costume is complete." I smile proudly.

"As amazing as you look, Mrs. Grey, your dress is too short. I can't let you out of the house like this." He looks delicious. I managed to convince him to dress up. Well, kind of. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white v-neck and a black leather jacket. When he puts on _his _aviators,  
he could pull of Top Gun as well. Ok, fine. He's just wearing normal clothing, but if we are seen together, people will get the theme. Something tells me that Christian isn't going to leave my side tonight so I guess it works out well for the costume aspect.

"You're being silly, Mr. Grey. It's not even _that _short." I slowly walk over to him and give him my most seductive look. I turn around so that I am facing away from him and bend down so that my butt is in the air. "See. You can't even see my underwear when I bend down." Christian slaps it and I yelp and jump up. _Fuck, that hurt. _My insides are begging for more. Unbeknownst to him, I am gripping the silver balls with my sex.

"You keep that up and we're not going to be going anywhere tonight." He exhales slowly and looks like he wants to devour me. I swallow the lump in my throat and fight the urge to pounce on him.

"Come on, baby. We'll go for a little bit and then come home to play." I tug at his arm and drag him to the elevator.

"Oh, we're definitely playing tonight, Mrs. Grey. I hope you're ready." I smirk. _Oh Fifty, I hope YOU'RE ready._

We arrive at the Grey mansion and as I've grown quite accustomed to, there is a long line of expensive cars heading up the driveway. I look out the window and see scandalously dressed witches and pirates, cats and fairies.

"Look." I say to Christian and point out the window. "I am dressed like a nun, compared to these girls. Well, except that girl who is actually dressed like a nun. A sexy nun." The tone of disgust clearly prominent in my voice. He laughs and pulls me into his lap as I clench the silver balls tightly. "That has to be some kind of blasphemy, right?" He doesn't answer me and continues to plant kisses all over my face, my neck, my shoulders, my..."Hey, hey, hey, Mister. We have to make it inside." As I point towards the house.

He exhales. "Do we have to?"

"We're already at the door, baby. And because you're being so cooperative tonight, I have a surprise for you." I grin devilishly at him and scoot off his lap reaching for the handle.

He inches in closer and wraps his arm around my waist. "What kind of surprise?" He breathes in my neck.

"The good kind. The kind you'll like." I look back at him, wink and open the door of the car. I hop out and he follows my lead. He takes my hand in his and we walk up to the front door together. Just before reaching the steps I turn around and take the sunglasses which were hanging off his shirt, and put them on him. "There. Now we match." As I put on my aviators.

"Ana! Christian!" I hear Mia before we see her running towards us in her barely there french maid costume complete with the cap, apron and feather duster. As always, she looks amazing. Ethan, who is in a dashing pinstripe gangster costume, trots quickly behind her, shaking his head.

"Mia, you're going to trip over your feet and face plant on the concrete." Ethan says as he reaches her and puts his arm around her waist to stabilize her.

"Stop being so protective. Geez!" She turns her attention back to us and squeals again. "You guys look A. MAZE. ZING!" I can't help but giggle at her giddiness. Her laughter and energy is infectious, even to Christian who is grinning. No wonder Grace said that he didn't start talking until Mia came into their lives. I can't help but to love this wonderful girl who brought my Fifty back to life.

I grab her hand and squeeze it. "You look A. MAZE. ZING." I try to replicate her and enunciate each syllable.

"You think?" She blushes, but clearly knowing she does.

"Where the rest of your costume?" Christian asks in his big brother tone as he takes of his aviators and holds them in his hand..

"That's what I asked her," Ethan mumbles.

"Oh, stop it, you two. It's not like I'm naked." She whines.

I step in to defend her. "Leave her alone, guys. She looks lovely. And besides, with you two watching her like a hawk, I don't think anyone will be able to come close to her." I give her a wink.

"Exactly! Come, Ana! Kate and Elliott are already inside waiting for you guys!" She grabs my arm and pulls me away from my husband. She leads me through the entrance and into the dining room where all the tables and chairs have been moved away, making room for a big dance floor. I'm quite thankful that she's holding onto me as I can't see anything with these damn sunglasses on. I really should've thought twice about this costume. I take off my aviators, hook them onto the top of my dress where my cleavage is and look around. I've never realized how big this room is. I catch Christian's gaze and he gestures towards the bar. I nod, acknowledging that I know where he'll be and within seconds he and Ethan disappear into the mounds of people.

"Look at all these wonderful costumes!" Mia exclaims, completely enamoured with the costume of a girl who is dressed like the Black Swan from the movie. She turns to me with seriousness, "Thanks again for coming, Ana. And for dragging Christian out, he never comes to any of my parties. It really means alot to me. _You, _really mean a lot to me."

"Don't be silly, Mia. We're happy to be here. Thank you for the invite." I try to shrug off her praise.

"Seriously though, I really want to let you know that you're amazing. What you did for me. What you've done for Christian. You really are his guardian angel, Ana." She pulls me into a hug and squeezes me hard. My eyes start to brim with tears and I do everything in my power to hold them back. _Damn, these hormones!_

I see Christian staring at us from across the room with the look of amusement. All I can do is smile at him. Mia finally lets go. "Let's go find everyone else!" She exclaims and links her arm with mine. I'm starting to wonder if it's because she needs someone to balance her on those stilts she's wearing. I look up and smile at my .zing sister-in-law.

By the time we reach Christian and Ethan, Kate and Elliott have already found their way to them. They look adorable in their matching Popeye and Olive Oil costumes. She is wearing a black wig that's tied in a bun with a short red is wearing a sailor cap, fake muscle sleeves and a pipe in his mouth. "Hi Little Lady!" Elliott says as he swoops down and picks me up in a hug. Christian frowns.

"Hi Elliott. It's nice to see you too!" I laugh. "Eating a lot of spinach, I see."  
"You know your cartoons, Ana. Impressive." He bows.  
"Why, thank you." I curtsey.  
"It doesn't take much to impress Lelliott," Christian laughs as I stick my tongue out at him.

"Champagne!" Mia exclaims suddenly. Shit, I can't drink. Maybe just a sip. My mouth is salivating at the thought of it. How am I suppose to survive another 7 months? Suddenly, Christian's arms are wrapped around my waist and he squeezes me softly. _I know, I know what you're thinking._

"I'll only pretend." I whisper into his ear and he looks somewhat pleased at my answer. Elliott gestures for Gretchen to bring over the plate of tall glasses. She is dressed in a Tinkerbell costume with her hair in a bun and beautiful translucent wings. She looks lovely. I thank her as she passes me the glass, but her gaze is steady on Christian. I don't think I'll ever get used to women gawking at my husband.

"To the great additions in our family!" Mia stretches out her glass and clinks go all around. She looks at me and winks.

At least an hour passes until Christian and I are finally alone. Mia and Ethan are speaking with some of Mia's friends, Lily looks super sexy dressed in a black, skin tight, cat costume. I look down at my body and dread the changes it's going to go through. Kate and Elliott are working the room and chatting up anyone who looks in their direction. They are truly made for each other.

"Let's go find somewhere quiet and sit down, baby. I'm tired." I say to Christian as I gently place my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go?" He asks, kissing my hair.

"Not yet, I just want to rest for a bit."

"Ok. Let's go to my old room then." Perfect! Just where I wanted him to take me. He takes my hand and leads me towards the stairs. We reach the top of the stairs and he opens the door. Inside, there are lit candles of every height spread out all over the room. Christian inhales sharply and looks back at me.

"Surprise, baby." I say blushing in the dim light.

"You...are A. MAZE. ZING." He gushes seductively, but can't help but let out a chuckle at what he just said.

"You are too, Mr. Grey." I put my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. His tongue forces itself into my mouth and finds my tongue with ease. He pushes me against the wall and his hands start to wander viciously around my body. "That's not all," I whisper into his ear.

He pulls back and looks at me with curiosity. "You've arranged for something else?" "More like, I've been holding onto something else." I blush again.

"Don't keep me waiting, Ana" He eyes darken and his gaze is steady.

"I guess you're going to have to find them." I wink at him and grin from ear to ear. He scans my body with his eyes and stops as he reaches my sex. He looks up at me and his mouth drops open.

"You didn't?"

"Maybe." I try to look innocent.

"Oh, Anastasia. You naughty, salacious, minx." He looks at me hungrily and leaps at me again, this time with more force. I moan as his hands travel up my thighs. Again, he stops and steps back. "Mrs. Grey, what do you have on under that dress?" His eyes widen with glee.

"Oh, you mean these?" I hike up the dress so that he can see my thigh highs and garter belt. I don't even get a chance to see his reaction because next thing I know, he's got me pinned to the wall again, unzipping my dress to reveal my lacy black bustier and matching panties. He groans and bends down on both knees. He slowly unzips my left boot and helps me step out of it. He repeats slowly with the right one and I grab his shoulder to stabilize myself.

I've shrugged off the dress and have stepped out of that as well. He moves back not taking his gaze off me and sits on the ledge of the bed as I walk towards him in my sexy black outfit. _I think I'm still wearing more than some of the girls in their Halloween costumes!_

"Anastasia, come here." I do as I'm told and climb on top of him on the bed, straddling him. "How did I get so lucky?" He claps my arms and squeezes.

"You were a stalker, remember?" I giggle.

"And I would do it all over again, baby." He holds onto my lower back and starts to trail kisses down my neck, my sternum, the top of my chest. In one swift motion he has me above his knees. _Oh, my! _My inner goddess is doing backflips off the diving board into a pool of euphoria. "We wouldn't want to waste these, now would we, Ana?"

"No, Sir." I shake my head in agreeance.

"Then what shall I do?" His voice is low and seductive. "Spank me, Sir. Please, spank me." I plead.

"But why, Ana? You've been such a good girl tonight." He is making me beg. At this moment I don't have any pride. If that's what he wants, then I'll do it. I just need to feel the sweet sensation of his hands on my ass.

"I don't want to be good, Sir. I want to be naughty. Please, spank me." I cannot believe those words just came out of my mouth, but I don't care because within seconds, his hand lands on my backside and he quickly caresses it. I moan as the balls travel up my sex and tugs at my insides. He repeats. I moan louder. _Fuck, this feels so good._

"Is this what you like, Ana?" I cannot speak, but nod so he knows how much I love it. I can't see his reaction, but I can almost hear his lips curving into a smile. "Good, baby. That's what I like too."


	7. Chapter 7

***RING***

I jump as the doorbell rings. Christian's arms tightened around me and I look up at him with a bit of embarassment. It was Halloween night at Kate's and I was so excited to be here to hand out candy, less excited that Mia was adamant about watching a scary movie marathon. Her lineup was _The Excorcist, Omen _and _Carrie_.

I get up off the couch and walk towards the door grabbing the bucket of candy from the counter on the way there. I open the door and am greeted by miniature versions of a pumpkin, bumble bee and teddy bear. My uterus skips a beat as I think of Blip and what we should dress them up as for their first Halloween. "Trick-Or-Treat!" The kids yell as they notice me and grin from ear to ear. Their moms are standing directly behind them at the top of the stairs. I drop candy into their pumpkin shaped bowls and wish them a happy Halloween.

I walk back to the living room where the 6 of us have been for the whole evening. Kate and Elliott were snuggled up on the armchair with her in his lap and Ethan had his arms wrapped around Mia as she sat in between his legs on the floor. Christian was sitting on end of the couch and I took my seat beside him, leaned against his cheast and flopped my legs up.

"I can't wait to dress Blip up for Halloween." I whisper into his ear.

He leans in and kisses me behind mine, "Neither can I, baby."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Mia questions.

"The dirty things they want to do to each other when they get home." Kate laughs as I shoot her a look of death. She shrugs it off and smiles nonchalantly.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, little lady. I do dirty things to Kate all the time." Elliot chimes in proudly.

"Dude. Easy there, that's my sister." Ethan's awakward look of disgust was priceless.

"Dude. That's _OUR_ sister. Two against one." Elliott defends and nods to Christian as he raises an eyebrow.

"Fair point. Does that mean I'm allowed to do dirty things to her?" Ethan howls as Mia smacks him on the side of his thigh.

"Careful, Mr. Kavanagh" Christan warns playfully.

"Anywaysssss..." Mia finally says. "I'm hungry! Let's order some pizza!" She reaches for her phone and starts to dial.

Thirty minutes pass as the doorbell rings again. I really hope it's the pizza because I am starving and have eaten most of the candy for the children. Christian gets up anticipating it to be the delivery guy, but I follow closely in case it is more trick-or-treaters. I grab the bucket of candy from the counter as I hear him open the door. "Trick-Or-Treat!" I hear the laughter of children again. Christian moves away from the door to let me through and puts his arms around my waist as I put the treats into the bag of slightly older goblins and vampires.

As I look past the kids, I spot a shadow walking towards the steps and freeze. Christian senses me tense. "Baby, what's wrong?" I don't utter a word as the children start to descend down the steps and the shadow lurks closer. "Ana?" I point towards it and Christians gaze follows my finger. As it gets closer into the light we see that it's actually just the pizza delivery guy.

"It's ok, baby. I have money on me." He laughs.

I shake it off, "Sorry, I think I'm just paranoid after all these movies." And laugh at how silly I was being.

As the delivery man gets closer, I realize that he is just a teenage boy. Christian unwraps his arms and pulls out his wallet from his back pocket. He reaches the top of the steps, "Thirty-four even please."

Christian takes the boxes from him and hands him two twenty dollar bills. "Keep it." The delivery boy nods gratefully and hops down the the steps.

As I start to close the door behind him I feel a sense of uneasiness. I stare into the street and again see a shadow. This time it is not moving, but standing still, almost like its watching me. "Christian..." I say slowly and look back at him.

"Yes?" He walks over to me with the pizza boxes still in hand. I look towards the shadow and it's disappeared. "Ana, you ok?"

I shake my head for the second time, "I'm fine. I'm just being an idiot." I smile at him. I close the door, take his elbow and head over towards the rest of the gang.

The feeling doesn't leave and I'm fidgety for the next few days. Perhaps it was the car accident mixed with the scary movies. I know I'm being paranoid as Hyde is in jail, but I can't help but feel unsettled. Then again, since being with Christian my life has been a bit of a rollercoaster. Or could it be the baby hormones. I've heard that pregnant women have a tendency of being overly sensitive.

"Baby, what's wrong? You've been acting strange for the past week." Christian interrupts my train of thought and brings me back to reality. We are sitting in bed and my head is on his shoulder as he is, or at least was, typing away on his computer.

"I am fine, baby. I think mommy hormones are getting to me."

"Morning sickness?" He raises his eyebrow, puts his laptop on the nightside table and clasps one of his his hands over mine. I'm not even sure, but nod regardless not wanting him to worry more than he has to. "I'm so sorry this hasn't been easy on you. Do you want to book an appointment with Dr. Greene tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think there's a need for that. It may just be '_part of the package_'" I shrug and grin at him as I place my free hand over my stomach.

"Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better."

"Well...there's always _something_ you can do, Mr. Grey." I smirk.

"Is that so, Mrs. Grey?" He laughs.

"At least I'm not like those women who only ask for diamonds and designer purses to make them feel better."

"I'm not sure if that's such a bad thing. You're going to kill me, Anastasia. Death by sex." He throws his head back and I can't help but laugh along with him.

"Are you saying I should keep my legs closed from now on?" I pout playfully.

"Never, Mrs. Grey." His eyes start to darken and his voice hoarse, "Your legs and what's between them are mine." He starts to trail kisses down my neck, "All mine." He groans.

I arch my neck back allowing him more access to my neck, "Then show me how I belong to you, Christian. Take me." I moan in anticipation.

"Gladly, Mrs. Grey." He sits up on the bed, shifts his body so that he is facing me. He then shimmies down the bed until he is at my feet. He grabs ahold of my feet and in one swift motion he pulls me down so that I am no longer sitting upright. He makes eye contact and without breaking it he starts to trail kisses up my legs and I close my eyes and moan.

Suddenly his phone rings and my eyes dart to the bedside table. I scan the clock and see that it's almost 10PM. Who can be calling so late? "Ignore it." Christian muffles as he continues to cover my thighs with kisses. I turn my attention back to him and my hips buckle as he gets closer to my sex. He stops and starts at the ankle of my other leg. Just as he is about to reach my thigh, again, the phone rings.

"Baby, I think you should get that." Christian groans as he climbs up the bed and reaches for his blackberry.

"What?" He snaps into it and I'm sure startling the person on the other line. Suddenly, the firm line that his lips were pressed into turn into a grin "Really? Well not like we didnt know it was coming." He starts to nod at the caller, "That arrogant fucker had it coming. Yes, most definitely. This is great news, thanks Ros." He switches off his phone and places it back to the usual spot. He doesn't move, closes his eyes and sits quietly until I can't take it anymore.

"Well?" I nudge him.

"Lincoln Timber is going to announce bankruptcy tomorrow." He opens his eyes and looks at me, "Apparenlty Linc sold all his assets to try and save the company but it didn't help. And now he _and_ his company are fucked." Christian smiles proudly. I can only manage a weak smile as I don't think I can feel the same way he does. "What's wrong?" He asks after he notices my lack of enthusiasm.

"I don't know why but I feel bad that the company this man built is being torn apart. It just seems so, so final." I sigh.

Christians eyes turn serious and start to blaze with fury. I know I've said something wrong. "Ana, you can't have sympathy for someone like him. Don't you remember he was the one who posted Hyde's bail? It's because of him that you and Mia were in danger. Not to mention what he did to Elena when he found out about us. I've been waiting _so_ long for this day to come." I cringe at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, I get it. He deserves it. But I believe in karma, Christian. He would've gotten his sooner or later, I just don't think you needed to provoke it, that's all."

"I wanted him dead, Ana. I think I'm being generous by sparing his life."

I go quiet and he scans my face for a reaction, "I don't like it when you talk like that. It scares me. I don't like the angry, aggressive Christian. The man I married is sweet and sensitive, not vengeful and sinister."

He exhales and his eyes soften as he grabs my hand, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I just keep thinking about what could've happened to you with Hyde. I mean, if I didn't get there on time..." His voice starts to trail.

"I know. But you have to stop thinking like that. We're starting a family soon. I don't want to bring up a child with so much negativity around. No more, promise?" I squeeze his hand.

"Promise." His lips suddenly turn into a grin, "So you want me to stop bring aggressive, huh?"

"Only outside of the bedroom." I blush.

"In that case, maybe I'll go get my jeans." My inner goddess jumps off the vault launching into a triple-twisting front somersault.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Baby!

**Date:** November 11, 2011 15:46

**To:** Christian Grey

Hope you're having a great day, baby. I'm nervous about announcing Blip tonight…

x

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Nerves

**Date:** November 11, 2011 15:51

**To:** Anastasia Grey

My day gets better every time I get an email from you, Mrs. G.

The announcement is the easy part, it's the fatherhood part that has me shaking.

Christian Grey

Neurotic CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Bewildered

**Date:** November 11, 2011 15:58

**To:** Christian Grey

Mr. Christian Grey has finally found something that has him flustered. Another first, I see.

You'll be a wonderful father, baby. I know you will be.

xx

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **Confused

**Date:** November 11, 2011 16:14

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Mrs. G,

I think you're mistaken about something. My first flustered moment was when you fell into my office. You are most of my firsts.

x

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_Romantic, Fifty._ Who would've thought? I smile at my husband's email and get back to work.

The rest of the day passes quickly and before I know, it's time to pack up and go. I gather my things and head down to meet Christian. He opens the door as I approach the car and I scoot in beside him. He is wearing his gray suit, no tie, his white shirt open at the collar and is radiating sex. My insides are clenching and I'm craving his touch already. Without uttering a word, I lean in and kiss him passionately on the lips. He kisses me back and his hand finds it's way to my hair and he tugs at it so that my neck arches back more. When our lips finally free from each other he is smiling like a teenage boy.

"Why hello to you too, baby." Christian smirks.

"I missed you today." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He kisses my hair. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Nervous. But ready." I exhale.

"No need to be nervous, babe. Our parents already know, just a few more people."

"I know." I breathe. "Let's go do this." I squeeze his hand and give him a brave smile.

Christian holds my hand under the table and I look up and smile at him. I glance around the table and realize how lucky we are to have such an amazing support system around us. Kate is sitting to my right followed by Elliott, Mia and Ethan. John and Rhian were sitting across from us, with Ros and Gwen beside them and Grace and Carrick at the end of the table. Christian squeezes my hand and then clears his throat. Everyone at the table turns their focus on him and wait for him to speak.

"So…Ana and I have an announcement we'd like to make."

"OHMYGOD! ARE YOU HAVING A BABY?" Mia squeals. Everyone looks from Christian to me searching for an answer. My eyes dart to Grace who smiles at me reassuringly. Slowly I nod while blushing.

"Congrats bro!" Elliott exclaims as he gets up from his chair and steps over to give Christian a hug. Kate already has me in a tight embrace and the rest of the table starts to get up to offer their congratulations. There were kisses and hugs all around the table and my cheeks were hurting from all joy that was spreading across my face. I look over at Grace whose face has suddenly lost all colour and she is white as a ghost. She is looking towards the entrance of the dining room and my eyes follow hers. My mouth dries and I swallow the lump in my throat. I tug at Christian's sleeve and he looks down at me.

"What's wrong baby?" He whispers.

"Mrs. Robinson…" My voice trails off and he looks up to meet her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Amazing guesses folks! :) Will try to get a bit faster on my updates/posts! xx

* * *

Without making a scene, Grace tastefully ushered Mrs. Robinson into the study. Christian got up from the table, placed his napkin on his plate and kissed me on my forehead. "I'll be right back, baby." He hushed into my hair. All I can do is nod and hold a smile on my face for everyone else in the room.

Carrick smiles at me and nods across the table. I'm sure he's confident in his wife, knowing that she will handle it with grace and poise. She really does suit that name perfectly. Ethan, Elliott and John are talking about the Mariners, while Ros, Gwen and Carrick are discussing the new art exhibit at the Seattle Art Museum. Kate and Mia are trying to speak with me about Blip, but I truthfully don't pay attention to any of it. All that's going through my mind is what could possibly be going on in that room and what the bitch troll wants.

It seems like an eternity before I see Christian and Grace appear through the doorway. I look behind them to see if Mrs. Robinson has followed, but I don't see her. I watch Grace take her seat at the table and lean into Carrick as he nods slowly. Flynn is eyeing Christian as he lowers into his chair and their eyes meet.

"Everything ok?" I whisper into his ear.

"Yeah. Don't worry. None of your concern." I hold in my frown and look down at my hands.

"When you you find out the sex of the baby?" Flynn asks, trying to break the tension that he senses from across the table.

"Not until the end of the month." I look up and smile at him and Rhian. Christian grabs my hand under the table and I move it away from him. I know it's not his fault that she showed up, but can't help but be annoyed with him as well. I quickly glance over at him and I can tell he was hurt with my actions, but doesn't say anything.

.

.

Our car ride home was silent. I'm so angry that the wench, yet again, ruined another special night for us. Tonight was supposed to be about celebrating Blip, but now it's tainted by her appearance. _How does she manage to ruin everything?_

The Audi come to a halt as we reach Escala and I immediately reach for the handle to open the door and hop out. Christian follows quietly behind me and I don't look at him until we are in the elevator. "Seriously, Christian. Again?" I finally breathe.

"Do you think I wanted her there?" I defends.

"No. But that doesn't change the fact that she was." I snap. "I hate that she appears and I have to pretend to be ok with it."

"What else do you want me to do, Ana? I've already cut off all ties with her, I asked her never to contact me again, my mom won't speak with her, I refused to give Linc a break even when she begged today. What more do you want me to do, Ana? I'm not apologizing for her actions. I didn't do anything wrong." Help Linc? Is that why she showed up at the Grey's? _Shit._

"I'm not asking you to apologize. I'm just asking you to share. How am I supposed to know all this when you won't ever tell me anything. You think you're protecting me, but when is it going to get through to you that by keeping me in the dark you're just making me more worried." The elevator door opens and I head straight for the bedroom.

"Baby, stop walking so fast." Christian calls after me. I ignore him and continue on my path until I get to our room. I strip off my dress, toss it onto the bed and walk into the bathroom. I hover over the sink and start washing my face. Suddenly I feel Christian's arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, but I continue to rub my fingertips over my cheeks in a circular motion. He doesn't budge and allows me to finish my task.

"I hate it when you're mad at me." He breathes into my ear.

"Well then stop doing things that you know will upset me." I say matter of factly.

"Fine. You want to know what we talked about?"

"I do. But only if you want to tell me."

"Sometimes, Mrs. Grey. You are the most difficult woman in the world." He says defeatedly while tightening his grip on me.

"I only take after my husband." My voice softens.

Christian moves his hands so that both are palming my stomach. The touch of his hands on my bare flesh sends shivers down my spine. Once again, he reads my mind and slowly starts to trail his left index upward until it reaches the bottom of my bra. He follows the same path downward until his finger reaches the top of my panties. He mirrors his actions on the other side and his finger slowly makes its way between my flesh and the elastic of my underwear.

"You have the softest skin, Anastasia." He starts planting kisses on the back of my neck. I arch back into him, welcoming his touch. "Not so mad anymore, are you, Mrs. Grey?"

"No." I shake my head slowly. "But you don't play fair. You know what my weakness is." I close my eyes murmur.

"And what is that, baby?"

"You." I open my eyes and look at our reflection in the mirror. His gaze burns into mine and I know what's coming next. He grabs my shoulders, spins me around so that my butt is up against the sink. He lowers himself to kneel on the floor and his two index fingers takes my panties with him. I step out of them and he pushes my legs open. Without any hesitation, his tongue finds my sex and I moan in ecstasy. _I love make up sex._

.

.

"Feel better now, Mrs. Grey?" I am wrapped in his arms on the bed our legs are tangled together.

"Much better, Mr. Grey." I smile at him. "But don't think I've forgotten. Now spill it, Grey."

"Ok, here goes." He exhales. "So you know that Lincoln Timber is finished and he used all his personal assets as collateral." I nod and sit there quietly letting him finish. "What we didn't know is that many of Elena's personal assets are actually still under Linc's name."

"Wait, so that means...?" I try to put two and two together.

"Exactly. It means that whatever Elena owned that was still under Linc's name, is now gone. They apparently had agreed that as long as she keeps her assets under his name, he'll stay quiet about her and I. Stupid move on her part as that was already taken care of."

"So now what?" My mouth dries.

"Well, tonight, she actually came to ask for help. She was actually just looking for my mom and didn't realize I was there until she saw the Audi on the driveway. She said she contemplated not coming in, but I guess she sucked up her pride and came in anyway." I scoff, not surprising. Stupid wench.

"She was here to ask my mom to beg me to leave Linc alone." He laughs. "Can you imagine? Her coming here to beg for the man who broke her jaw. If she came asking us to help her I would've. But coming to my mom's and begging for Linc, the man who posted Hydes bail and put you and Mia in danger. Fuck that."

"What did your mom say?"

"She agrees. Elena has the salon, she has her own savings away from Linc, she can survive fully well on her own. She may not be as comfortable as she was in the past, but she'll manage. Nobody told her to be so fucking stupid." He states.

I don't move as I don't know how to react. Firstly, I feel like a jerk for getting mad at Christian for no reason. And secondly, I'm really proud of how he handled her and her request. He's changing for me, but I continuously accuse him of not caring. "I'm sorry, baby." I mutter. "I, I don't know what else to say. Thank you for doing that."

He places his hands on the sides of my face, tilting it up to face him. "Baby, I am willing to do anything to make you happy. I'm just glad you finally realize that she means nothing to me and you are my world." He kisses me firmly on my lips.

"I know." I sigh. "It's just with her, I can't contain my emotions."

"I know. Which is why I told her she needed to leave the premises immediately. I didn't want her staying around any longer and I didn't want you to have to see her again. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep her away from you. From us." He kisses me again. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Christian." I place my head on his chest and fall into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Big Apple

Date: November 14, 2011 09:11

To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

Would you like to accompany me to New York on Thursday? It's the Commissioning Fiction Symposium on Friday so I will have to stay overnight on Thursday. You wouldn't let me go for the Spring session, but I have to go for the Fall one since I am now the editor. We can spend the weekend in the city. Thoughts?

You loving wife

xxx

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Dirty Thoughts

Date: November 14, 2011 09:15

To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey

All the thoughts running through my head are too explicit to write via e-mail. I will just have to show you in person when we are in New York.

And do I really have to explain as to why I didn't let you go before?

Christian Grey

CEO & Libidinous Husband, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Wanton Wife

Date: November 14, 2011 09:19

To: Christian Grey

Does this mean that you're going to come? :)

And no. I regress.

xxxxx

Anastasia Grey

Editor & Wishful Wife, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Deranged Wife

Date: November 14, 2011 09:27

To: Anastasia Grey

Do you think I'm going to let you leave my side for that long?

Christian Grey

CEO & Protective Husband, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Synonyms

Date: November 14, 2011 09:34

To: Christian Grey

Protective or Possessive?

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Spasmodic

Date: November 14, 2011 09:43

To: Anastasia Grey

For some reason my palms are feeling twitchy. What do you reckon I do to remedy this? ;-)

Christian Grey

CEO & Protective & Possessive & Twitchy Palmed Husband, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Sit on it for now...

Date: November 14, 2011 09:49

To: Christian Grey

I'll have a solution for you when you get home. 3

Now stop bothering me, Mr. Grey. My boss's boss's boss doesn't pay me to entertain you all day.

Anastasia Grey

Serious Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Typing with my nose...

Date: November 14, 2011 10:00

To: Anastasia Grey

Can you please elaborate on what you mean by "entertain"? I'm sure your boss's boss's boss wouldn't mind if it was for the right cause.

Christian Grey

Amputated CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Distraction!

Date: November 14, 2011 10:08

To: Christian Grey

I think my boss's boss's boss would be put behind bars if he paid me for entertaining you the way I'm imagining. I'll show you tonight...

Now let me get to work!

Anastasia Grey

Very Serious Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Distracted!

Date: November 14, 2011 10:11

To: Anastasia Grey

Laters, baby.

Christian Grey

Also Very Serious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

...

Christian decides to that we should leave a day earlier to adjust to the time change. Considering the fact that I am terrible at adjusting to jet lag, I don't put up a fight. And besides, this gives us more time to enjoy New York and Christian can show me around. I wonder if he has a Red Room of Pain in his condo there? My knees go weak at the thought of it. I hope so!

I am unable to contain my excitement as the plane starts to descend towards the JFK International Airport and stare out the window overlooking the beautiful night sky, sparkling with the brilliant lights of Manhattan. As soon as I hear the sound of the wheels on the plane lowering, I am anticipating the moment they touch the cold concrete. I look over at Christian who is staring at me and smiling.

"What?" I blush.

"You are adorable, Mrs. Grey." He leans in and brushes a soft kiss on my cheek. I blush again.

"I can't help it that I'm excited. It's my first time in New York, and my first time here with you, and my first time on a business trip!" I exclaim, realizing that I'm rambling.

"Seems to be lots of firsts for you, baby."

"You're not the only one who is allowed to have firsts." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Do you need to be spanked, Mrs. Grey?" He whispers in my ear and I immediately retract my tongue.

"Do you have a Red Room here too?" My eyes widen with excitement.

"I guess that's something for me to know and for you to find out." Christian winks at me and turns to face the front of the plane. _Challenge accepted, Mr. Grey._

_..._

If I thought the building looked magnificent from the outside, I was definitely not ready for what was in store for me next. As I take a step off the elevator and into the foyer of the condo, I am completely mesmerized and I stand frozen. Christian stands behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my left shoulder.

"You like, baby?" He speaks softly into my ear.

I try to find words that describe what I think, but there are none. "Christian, this place is..." Amazing. Breathtaking. Exquisite. Alarming. Intimidating. Impressive. Stunning.

"That good, huh?" I can hear his smile forming.

"Better." I utter. "And then some."

"Well, this is your home too, Mrs. Grey."

I take a deep breath and try to come to terms with that thought. "Christian, this is quite extravagant for a part-time home."

I take a step closer to the window, which is literally a mile away. I scan the room and the we are surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. To my left there is a light gray sectional that can fit at least 20 people surrounding a glass coffee table, which in my opinion is bigger than most people's dining table. As I turn to my right I notice a glass staircase which leads to the second floor and towards the window there is a grand piano that faces the bewitching Manhattan skyline. It's grandiose, but so empty and isolated. Oh, Fifty!

Still encircled in his arms, I turn around so I can look into his eyes. "It's beautiful Christian, I absolutely love it." He smiles his little boy smile and looks pleased with himself.

"Shall I give you a tour?"

"Maybe later, I'm still trying to take this all in." I wiggle my nose and shrug.

"I can understand that." He laughs. "What would you like to do then?"

"To be honest, I'm a bit tired." I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes.

"Then I shall put you to bed. But only after you eat." I nod into his chest breathing in his intoxicating scent.

...

We are sitting cross legged on the floor in the living room facing each other while eating our delicious meal. "I know people are always raving about how New York pizza is the best, but I may have to put my money on these tacos!" I say while shoving the rest of my fish taco into my mouth.

"You haven't even tried the pizza yet, baby." Christian laughs while taking his finger and wiping the guacamole from the corner of my mouth before putting it into his own mouth. "Mmmm..." My insides clench.

"Hey! I was saving that." I pretend to pout. Without missing a beat, Christian swipes his index finger in the container of guacamole and waves front of my mouth, tempting me to take it. _Oh, Mr. Grey._ I slowly inch closer to him and put mouth around his finger, I hear his sharp intake of breath. I run my tongue along his finger before releasing it. "Mmmm, indeed."

"Ana..." Christian warns as his gaze darkens and his breathing quickens. "You said you were tired. If you continue this, there is no way I'm letting you go to sleep yet."

"I said I was tired, I didn't say I was sleepy." I look up at him through my lashes. He arches an eyebrow and looks amused.

"Well, Mrs. Grey. If you don't plan on sleeping, there may be other things we can do."

"Like what?!" I straighten excitedly.

"Go shower. I'll clean up in here and meet you in the bedroom." _Shower?_ I don't want to shower. Unless it's with Christian. "Be a good girl, Ana." He warns, reading my mind.

"Fine." I pout for real this time and as I'm about to get up, Christian is on me, pushing me back into the floor. His lips find mine as his tongue invades my mouth. I very willingly accept this intrusion and as my tongue finds his, my hands find his hair and I'm grabbing it possessively. I untangle my legs from underneath him and wrap them around his waist, pulling him closer to me. The familiar feeling of desire returns as everything south of me starts to warm. Suddenly, Christian pulls back, catching his breath and smiles down at me.

"Now go shower." _WHAT?_ He moves my legs to either side of his body, kisses me on the tip of my nose and gets up. I am on the floor, panting for air and seriously horny. He looks down at me, "All in due time, baby." He starts picking up the containers off the floor and walks towards the kitchen.

I get up and stalk towards the bedroom. "You are such a tease, Christian Grey!" I shout behind me and hear him laughing. I smile to myself remembering a time when my husband hardly even smiled. I sigh and start to strip for my shower.

...

"Cards? This is your idea of something to do?" I exclaim. We are sitting cross legged again, but this time on our bed. I am wearing nothing but a silk robe that I find hanging on the back of the bathroom door and Christian is wearing his jeans and a white t-shirt, looking absolutely delicious.

"What? You don't like cards, Mrs. Grey?" Christian looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"No...Yes, I do. But that's not what I was thinking when you said you had other ideas..." I blush.

"Well, Anastasia. Tell me. What were you thinking?" He smirks at me. He wants me to say it. Will I ever stop being shy around the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with?

"Well..." I trail off, "I was thinking it would be something that involves less clothing." I am definitely beet red right now.

"Seems that you can read my mind, baby." _Huh?_ "Do you know how to play poker?" Christian's face is plastered with a huge grin. I see where this is going...

"I've watched Ray play a few times..." I lie. No need to tell him now that I used to play with my stepfather all the time. "Do you want to play poker?" I ask shyly and look away, trying to hide my grin.

"Strip poker." He corrects. I am immediately moist down there.

"I'm not very good, Christian."

"Oh, Mrs. Grey. I think you're better that you let off to be." He winks at me and starts to shuffle the cards. He puts two cards in front of me and two in front of him, he then tosses the burn card aside and puts the three flop cards down.

"Why aren't you using that card?" I ask him innocently, referring to the burn card.

"That's called burning the card. It ensures nobody saw the top card or cheats." I look at my cards, an Ace of hearts and an 8 of spades. I look down at the flop, a King of hearts, an 8 of clubs and a 5 of diamonds. Yes! A pair! I try to contain my excitement and give him the best poker face I have.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Well, usually, if we're playing for money, we would bet on how much we want to wager. Since we're playing for clothes, then I bet my socks." He laughs.

"Your socks?! Christian, I am only wearing this robe!" I squeal.

"I didn't tell you to go commando underneath it." He shrugs and laughs even more. He burns another card and puts down the turn. A Queen of diamonds. I look up at him anticipating the next. He carefully burns another card and places the river down, a Jack of hearts.

"Do you have to burn every round?" I ask again, pretending I know nothing.

"Yes, baby. But surely you would've seen Ray do this before when you watched him play, no?" He gives me a suspicious look.

_Shit!_ "Oh...I never really paid attention when he played." I shrug it off. "So..." I try to change the subject, "What do you have?"

"Ladies first..."

"Pair 8's, baby!" I giggle as Christian looks at me and grins.

"That's better than what I had." He tosses his cards face down into the pile and reaches down to his feet and takes off his socks, tossing them to the floor. I love it when my husband is barefoot. Mmmmm...

He deals again. This time I am dealt a King of spades and a 9 of clubs. The flop, turn and river are a Jack of diamonds, 3 of clubs, 5 of hearts, 7 of clubs and a 3 of diamonds. Shit. This hand is really crappy. Hesitantly, I reveal my cards and look up at Christian, waiting for him to tell me to strip. Surprisingly, he tosses his cards into the pile again and pulls his shirt over his head. "Still better than mine..." He mutters and starts to deal the next hand.

The hand he deals me is phenomenal. I have a pair of Aces and I am grinning from ear to ear. I can't even hide my excitement because nothing is going to get me down. "Good cards, Mrs. Grey?" My husband smirks.

"Maybe..." I smile.

He puts down the flop, a 2 of diamonds, a 4 of spades and a 7 of spades. The turn, a 2 of clubs. River, a Jack of clubs. What a crappy set of cards. Except the two I hold in my hand. I can't contain my excitement any longer and toss down my pair of Aces. "Pants off, Grey!" I exclaim, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Not so fast, Mrs. G." He looks amused as he puts down his cards and I blanche. An 8 of diamonds and a 2 of spades. "Three of a kind. Robe off, Grey." His gaze darkens and he licks his bottom lip. I am still in utter shock but stand up on the bed and look down into my husband's intense stare. I slowly unknot the sash on my robe without taking my eyes off of him. I shrug and the silk runs down my body and pools onto the bed.

"Now what?" I ask, intentionally biting my lower lip.

Christian moves between my legs and runs his hands up and down the back of my thighs. "Now..." he says as he kisses the apex of my thighs, "...the real game begins." _Finally!_


	10. Chapter 10

Walking around Central Park, Christian puts his arm around my shoulder and I snuggle in closer to him. It is our last night in New York and I am definitely going to miss it here. We've done so much these past few days, but there is still so much to see in this beautiful metropolis. "Can we come back?" I ask, looking up into those smouldering gray eyes of his.

"Anytime you want, Mrs. Grey. If you want we can come back next month, you'll love the Christmas Tree they put up in the Rockefeller Center." He kisses my hair. I just hum into his chest, not wanting to speak and taking in this moment. The air around us is crisp and cool, but being wrapped in Christian's arms makes my insides warm and fuzzy. I wrap my arm around his waist and squeeze a little tighter as I yawn. "Come on, baby. Let's get you home. You've had a long few days."

"I don't want to leave yet..." I whine.

"Home we go, Ana. You're not just resting for one anymore." He warns as he places his free hand above my belly. "We have to be good parents. And besides...I have a surprise for you." He grins.

"Another surprise? Christian, this whole trip has been surprises. First it was the rooftop dinner at that restaurant that overlooked the Empire State Building, then it was a horse and carriage ride around Central Park, then it was the Broadway show...not to mention the observation deck at the actual Empire State Building, and the MET..." I trail off.

"I've told you this before, Ana. I want to give you the world, everything and anything you want." He lifts my chin and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, ." And I inch up to kiss him again.

...

Christian has blindfolded me with a silk scarf and is leading me through the condo. I can sense the excitement in his voice as he tells me to keep still. I hear him opening a door and ushers me through it. "Ok, baby. Time to take your blindfold off." I can feel him standing in front of me as his hands trail to the back of my head and unties the blindfold. I blink my eyes open and look around. We are in a small dark room, illuminated by the Manhattan skyline. I realize that this room is quite empty and then my eyes focus on a pole in the middle of it. I gasp and find Christian's anxious eyes.

"Is that a stripper pole?" I ask, too stunned to blink.

"Yes, Ana. It is." He doesn't look away, but I can sense he is gauging my reaction to this.

"Why do you have a stipper pole in your home?" I whisper. So many thoughts are running through my head. Did he use to take strippers back here? Is that what he does whenever he comes to New York? Did he use this room the last time he was here? Did his ex-subs use to do this?

"Our home. It was here when I bought the place. Thought it might be of use one of these days so I kept it." He states matter of factly.

"Did you used to..." I break our gaze not being able to finish my question.

Christian wraps his arms around me tightly and nudges my face with his nose until I look back at him. "No, baby. You are the first person I have ever brought with me to New York. To my home here. To this room." His voice is soft and reassuring.

"So another first?" I ask meekly.

"Yes, Anastasia." He laughs and I can feel his body relax. "Another first."

"So what are we going to do with this?" I don't know why, but all of a sudden my whole body is tingling with excitement.

"Well, Mrs. Grey. I was hoping that you'd put on a little show for me."

My mouth drops open. "Christian. I don't know how to strip. Hell, I can barely dance."

"You seemed to put on quite a show when we were in Aspen." He grins. _Oh. Aspen._ "I've been fantasizing about you dancing for me for a long time." His voice is hoarse and his gaze darkens.

"I was very drunk that night." I state. My mind starts to wander, "So you've been fantasizing about it, huh?"

"Oh yes, baby." He starts to trail kisses from my forehead to my neck. I moan and tilt my neck back to give him better access.

"Wait." I pull back. "If we're going to do this, lets do it right." I push away from his hold and keep him at arms length. Christian looks at me quizzically. "Go get yourself a drink, Mr. Grey. Then we'll meet back here in five minutes." I giggle.

"What do you have up your sleeves?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I wink, throwing his own words back at him and skip back to our bedroom. I walk into my fully stocked walk-in closet and open my underwear drawer. I locate a black lace La Perla bodice complete with garter attachments, the matching panties and black thigh highs with lacey tops. I kick off my converses, shimmy out of my jeans and underwear and quickly take off my blouse and bra, tossing them all into a pile on the floor. _Ok, Ana. You can do this. This is your husband. Now go be sexy for him!_

After I get dressed, I slip on a pair of sky high black Louboutins and throw on my robe. I make a pit stop to the bathroom to gloss my lips, add on another coat of mascara and tease my hair. I stare at myself in the mirror and take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I enter the room and there's music playing in the background. Not our usual Playroom mix, sexier. Christian is in a white linen shirt and jeans, sitting on a red upholstered bench against the wall, facing the windows. I smile at him seductively and close the door behind me.

"Mr. Grey, how nice to see you." I say as I saunter over to him.

"And you, Anastasia." His voice is low and husky, laced with desire. Perfect.

"So I hear you've come for a show, yes?"

"I'm hoping for one." He smirks. "It's been on my mind for a long time."

"Well...I don't want to keep you waiting any longer." I loosen the sash on my robe and let it hang open so my undergarments peek through. I hear Christian inhale sharply, his lips parting. I back up away from him and walk towards the pole. Gently I graze my fingers up and down the metal rod and start walking in a circle, keeping my fingers on the pole as I try to channel my inner Demi Moore from that Striptease movie. I slowly remove my robe one sleeve at a time and toss it at Christian's head. Then, I bend down like I'm picking something up off the floor, ass in the air, and look up at my beloved husband. He shifts in his seat and takes a sip of the brown colored liquor in his glass. I come back up to a standing position and pause.

"Problem, Anastasia?" Christians asks with amusement.

"I don't really know what to do next." I shyly admit.

"Oh, baby. You're doing just fine. More than fine." He smiles. "Hold onto the pole as if you were holding onto me when we dance." I do as he says and place my hands above eye level and latch on. "Good girl. Now slide your hands down the pole and stick your gorgeous ass in the air." I keep my feet planted on the ground and follow my husband's instructions. "God, you're beautiful, Mrs. Grey." Christian breathes. I swing to the other side of the pole and repeat what he's taught me.

Keeping my hands gripped on the pole, I wrap one of my legs around it and slowly start to spin as I toss my head back. This is actually kind of fun! I close my eyes and start dancing and moving my hips around. Gyrating back and forth, side to side, imagining it was Christian I was holding onto. Without opening my eyes, I dance my way around the pole and stand in front of it so that my hands are above my head and I'm reaching out behind me to hold on. I continue to swing my hips back and forth, dipping low and coming back up. I feel so sexy. So liberated. I open my eyes and find Christian standing right in front of me. "Hi." I breathe.

"Show's over. I need you. Right now." I love it when he speaks to me with such dominance. I start to lower my hands, but he stops me. "Keep your hands where they are, Anastasia." I do as I'm told and before I know it, he takes the silk sash that was once used to blindfold me out of his back pocket and ties my hands to the pole. "How did I get so lucky?" Christian asks as he nuzzles my neck and pressing his erection against me.

"I ask myself that same question everyday." I say breathlessly.

Christian drops to his knees and examines the lingerie in more detail. "Finely done, Mrs. Grey." He says and he pulls my panties down over the thigh highs which are still attached to the garters. "Step." He instructs as I step out of my panties. He lifts them up to his nose and inhales, then puts them in his pocket.

I realize I'm already panting as he steps back and looks me up and down. "Perfection." He sighs. "Anastasia, as much as I'd love to taste every inch of your body, it seems that your dancing has caused quite a stir in my pants. I can't stand another minute not being inside you so this is going to be raw and quick. Ok?" He looks at me for an answer and I nod. "Good girl." He steps towards me backing me up against the pole and kisses me ravenously, bruising my lips with he slides two fingers into me and I moan. "Oh, Ana. You're so ready for me." He kisses me again as he fumbles with his zipper. I am dying to touch him, tangle my fingers in his hair, but I can only touch him with my mouth, so I deepen the kiss even more.

He grips my head in between his hands, stares into my eyes and plunges inside me. "Ahhh." I scream as he fills me. My insides clench to him, relishing in his goodness. He moves in and out, hitting my sweet spot, faster and faster as I feel my orgasm building. "Yes, Christian. Yes!" I moan again. He moves his hands to cup my ass and lifts me. Instinctively, I wrap my legs around his waist and grip tighter to the pole behind me.

"That's right, baby. Just like that." He lifts my ass up and down, bouncing me on his dick, bringing my to the brink of my release. His mouth is hungry, kissing my jaw, licking my neck, biting my earlobe.

Oh, god. He feels so good. He's so deep. I wrap my legs tighter around him, trying to bring him even deeper. "Please, Christian. Please!" I beg. I want to come. I'm going to come. He slams into me again and I detonate around him, over and over, screaming as my orgasm rips me apart.

"Oh god, Ana!" He groans and bucks into me, finding his own release as he bites my shoulder.

Christian lowers his forehead against mine and kisses me on the nose as I shake in the aftershock of my orgasm. I am weak, too weak to stay wrapped around him for much longer. With his impeccable ability to read my mind, he pushes me up harder against the pole and reaches up to untie my hands. My arms come down to his shoulders and we sink onto the floor.

"Was that good for you, Mrs. Grey?"

"Mmmm..."

"That good?"

"Mmmm..."

"Me too, baby." I can feel him smile as he kisses my hair. "You'd make quite a stripper."

"Only for you, Mr. Grey." I mumble into his throat.

"Mine."

"Yours."

...

As much as I loved New York, walking into the foyer of our home relaxes me immediately. Christian has his arm wrapped around my waist as we walk into the great room, once we're in kitchen where he picks me up and deposits me on the island. He retrieves a chocolate cake from the fridge and locates a knife before placing them down beside me. "You said you craving chocolate cake..." He gives me his shy smile, grabs the knife to cut off a piece and uses his hand to feed me.

"You spoil me." I blush, taking his fingers into my mouth. "Yum!" He lifts another piece towards me and I open my mouth so he can shove my face with chocolate cake. I must thank Gail in the morning, this cake is absolutely heaven.

Suddenly Christian's phone rings, he looks at the display and picks it up. "Welch," He says a little too sternly for my liking. "I see. Was anyone hurt? And..." Christian looks at me, "...the owner?...Ok. Keep me posted." He puts his phone onto the island and I can feel his whole demeanor changing.

"Everything ok?" I ask, not wanting to pry, but hoping he'll tell me on his own terms.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me." I caress his cheek with my hand.

"You're not going to like this, but here goes. That was Welch. Esclava at the Braven Center caught fire this evening and is completely destroyed."

"Oh my god!" I gasp. "Is Mrs. Rob..."

"She wasn't there. He's looking into it, but not sure what he'll find. He said it doesn't think it was an accident...and it may have something to do with me."

My heart sinks down to the pit of my stomach. "But you're not even affiliated with them anymore. Why would anyone want to do this?"

"That's the thing. I still am." My hand drops from his face to my lap.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, baby. And I'm working on it. But paperwork takes time too." He brings my hand up to his mouth and kisses my knuckles. "Listen, I don't know what Welch will find, but I'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry."

Flashback of the car accident a few weeks ago come back to haunt me. Does this have anything to do with that? I feel nauseous and lightheaded. "Can we go to bed, Christian? I don't feel so well." I utter.

"Are you ok?" He's wrapped his arms around my waist and I lean into his chest and shake my head. "Ana, everything is going to be fine. You know I won't let anything happen to you or Blip." He says reassuringly, tightening his grip on me.

"It's you I'm worried about, Christian." Unwarranted tears start to pool in my eyes and I sniff.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. You know I can't stand to see you cry. I promise I won't let anything happen to me either. Remember, you are my forever." And with that, I let my husband take me to bed where he makes me forget everything bad in the world.

...

With all that's happened, I can't focus on work. Maybe it was the perfect weekend in New York. Maybe it was the news that I learned about Esclava last night. Whatever it is, I have the sudden urge to be with my husband. I message Sawyer to let him know that I want to surprise Christian at work.

As we pull up to GEH, I start to wonder if I should be here or not. I mean-this is his work place and I shouldn't bother him. But then again, maybe I can entice him with some afternoon fuckery. The thought makes me giddy and I walk towards the entrance.

As I enter the familiar white sandstone lobby, memories of my first encounter with Christian come rushing back. I smile at the thought that I was once intimidated by Christian Grey. Who am I kidding-I'm still intimidated by him. That thought makes me grin even wider. I walk up to the reception desk where I am greeted by a young man. _That's different._

"Good afternoon, 'mame. Welcome to Grey House. How can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm here to see Christian Grey." I beam at him.

"Do you have an appointment?" He lifts one eyebrow up.

"Uhhh...no. I don't." Uh oh. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Mr. Grey only takes appointments."

"Oh. Right. Ummm...would you be able to make an exception? I'm sure he won't mind."

"I can try buzzing his secretary. Can I get your name?" He asks as he picks up the phone.

"Anastasia. Anastasia Grey. I'm his wife." I mutter. HIs eyes widen and slams the phone on the receiver.

"Mrs. Grey! I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I've only been temping here for a week. Please forgive me." He stammers.

"No, no! Don't worry about it at all." I smile at him.

"Please." He gestures towards the elevators. "Right this way." He walks me to the last elevator on the right and presses the twentieth floor when it arrives. "Sorry again, Mrs. Grey." He smiles as the elevator doors close. No signing in and no VISITOR pass this time. Perks of being Mrs. Christian Grey. Ha!

When the elevator doors open, I am brought to Christian's personal lobby. All glass, steel, sandstone and blonde. I laugh to myself as I approach Andrea at her desk. She glances up at me.

"Mrs. Grey!" She exclaims, clearly taken by surprise of the sudden intrusion.

"Hi Andrea. Is Mr. Grey available right now?"

"Umm...no. I'm afraid he's in the middle of an appointment. I'll buzz him right away though." She picks up her phone.

"NO! Please don't. I want to surprise him and I don't want to bother him while he works. I'll just wait out here. Please don't interrupt him."

"Mrs. Grey..." Andrea starts to protest.

"Please, Andrea." I insist. She nods and puts the phone back down in it's cradle.

I sit down adjacent to the doors to his office. The doors that I stumbled into when I first laid eyes on this gorgeous man who I now call my husband. How did I get so lucky? Life is good. When the office door opens I shoot up like a child on Christmas morning. I am giddy and excited and ..._WHAT THE FUCK?!_ I open my eyes wider to see if what I'm staring at is real. Christian and Mrs. Robinson. _He has got to be fucking kidding me._


End file.
